


Textual Conversations

by Whateveritsallgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Changed to M rating, F/F, Fluff, Rated T for swearing, Texting, because Beca, because Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateveritsallgood/pseuds/Whateveritsallgood
Summary: Texting (maybe sexting in future chapters!) by our favorite PP couple





	1. The one where Beca is in “lobe”

Beca (03.28): Ccccloeeee 

Beca (03.35): Wher u?

Beca (03.49): I Sad face witou you wha yo doin!

Chloe (03.52): Hahaha, you drunk sweetie? I'm at home in bed

Beca (03.54): wish I wassss

Chloe (03.55): Who are you out with? The guys from Residual Heat? Can one of them call you a cab?

Beca (03.56): nooooo wit u

Chloe (03.56): You're not with me Becs, I didn't go out tonight remember? 

Beca (03.59): wish I was with u in bed

Chloe (04.00): Aw my sleepy little cupcake, did you ask someone to call a cab for you? Want me to do it? Where are you right now?

Beca (04.03): u ptrety

Beca (04.03): an best in workd

Beca (04.04): wnna kiss youuuuuuuuuu 

Chloe (04.04): Bec tell me where you are, I'll call a cab for you

Beca (04.05): see yo are best

Beca (04.05): lets get marrief an kiss eveyday forevetttt and everrrrr

Chloe (04.06): I can't wait for you to read all these texts in the morning

Beca (04.09): in s cab now, teh boss man put me hrre haahha he scare sme

Beca (04.10): tjink drunk

Chloe (04.10): I think you're drunk too babe 

Beca (04.11): can I kiss yoiu whej I see yiiy tom.orro

Chloe (04.12): Haha Becs I'll be kind this time and I won't take advantage of you while you're drunk. Speak to me about it when you're sober and we'll see ;-)

Beca (04.14): no drubk to konw I lobe you I lobe yiou chole maybe im sayin now what ib want t say but to scarsd in case ypi don lobe me back

Chloe (04.18): I will always *lobe* you Becs

Beca (04.20): lets kis 

Beca (04.23): hone! Wish ypoy wrre here to cuddlean kissssss

Chloe (04.24): Good night beautiful, glad you got home safely xoxoxo

Beca (11.48): This conversation never happened, ok?


	2. The one where they move into the Bellas house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early during Beca's sophomore year

Beca (11.10): Hey Chlo, just wanted to let you know we've all moved into the Bellas house. There's a strange noise coming from the basement, thanks so much for not telling us beforehand that this place is haunted  
Chloe (11.18): You're in??? Who's sharing with who?  
Beca (11.21): Jess and Ashley are together obviously. CR is in with Stacie. Lilly is gonna share with the new member, Flo. And me and Amy are up in the attic bedroom.  
Chloe (11.25): Awww Becs that used to be mine and Aubreys room! Which bed did you get?  
Beca (11.26): The one next to the wall  
Chloe (11.27): Becs that was my bed! How exciting. I've had many a good times in that bed ;-)  
Beca (11.29): Gross  
Chloe (11.30): Oh come on Beca don't be a prude. Sex is natural and fun and, if you're doing it with me, fucking mind blowing!  
Beca (11.32): Dude I don't wanna hear about all the times you've had different guys in my bed  
Chloe (11.35): And girls. One time even a guy AND a girl!  
Beca (11.37): Oh my god Chloe!  
Chloe (11.39): Relax, Aubrey wasn't in the room at the time!  
Beca (11.41): I don't give a fuck where Aubrey was, I don't wanna hear about your sex life  
Chloe (11.43): Obviously lots of "me time" in that bed too  
Chloe (11.44): I am titaniuuuuuum  
Beca (11.45): Please stop  
Chloe (11.46): No-one wanted the single room?  
Beca (11.47): No it's literally the size of a shoebox, we've decided just to store junk in there  
Chloe (11.50): Ok well you might have to tidy it because.....  
Chloe (11.53): ...I failed Russian Lit so I'm moving back to Barden!  
Beca (11.53): What??? How?? You're a total book nerd. You were glued to that Dustyoldsky book last semester. You actually studied for finals. How could you fail when I didn't go to a single one of my philosophy classes and I managed to pass it? This is crazy!  
Chloe (11.54): Dostoyevsky  
Chloe (11.54): Whatever, I'll be back, I can be a Bella again! Isn't that great?  
Beca (11.56): Sure. The girls will be so happy to see you  
Chloe (11.56): And you?  
Beca (11.57): And me what?  
Chloe (12.03): Will you be happy to see me too?  
Beca (12.05): I was totally freaking out at having to have actual responsibilities and lead these losers so yeah you can absolutely co-captain.  
Chloe (12.07): That doesn't really answer my question but I know you get all awkward talking about your feelings so I'll just pretend you said "Yes Chloe I'm looking forward to seeing you again" which really isn't that difficult to say  
Beca (12.09): Whatever man I've gotta go get ready for class. Music theory, kill me now - it's vaguely related to what I actually want to do I guess but it still sucks balls  
Beca (12.39): Fine. It won't be the worst to see you again  
Chloe (12.40) :-)


	3. The one with the sex dream

Chloe (07.19): Becs guess what?

Beca (07.20): No

Chloe (07.20): No you have to guess!

Beca (07.21): Too early for guessing

Chloe (07.22): But you're awake now

Beca (07.22) Because you texted me, not because I'm awake awake 

Chloe (07.23): Fine, I'll just tell you

Chloe (07.26): I dreamt about you last night. You brought home a HUGE pizza but wouldn't let me have any, you mean bean! Then it's a bit blurry but I remember the ending part bc we were totally having sex!!!!

Beca (07.27): Duuuude! What the fuck??

Chloe (07.28): What? I can't help what happens in my dream!

Beca (07.30): You don't have to tell me about it!

Chloe (07.35): Does that mean you've had a sexy dream and haven't told me about it? 

Beca (07.36): Too early to deal with this bs

Chloe (07.36): I'll take that as a yes 

Chloe (07.37): Was it about me?

Chloe (07.39): Omfg you dreamed we had sex! We've totally had sex with each other in our minds!

Chloe (07.40): Was I good?

Chloe (07.40): You were average

Beca (07.41): What the fuck, average??? I'm not average 

Chloe (07.43): Like I said, can't help what ya dream about 

Beca (07.46): You think I'd be average in bed? I'm insulted Beale 

Chloe (07.50): Idk, you're kinda shy in some ways so maybe you're a little vanilla in bed. Maybe I could teach you some things?

Beca (07.53): Excuse me no. No no no. Fuck that! So not vanilla. How do you know it wouldn't be me teaching you things? 

Chloe (07.55): Sounds like a challenge. It's on! 

Beca (07.59): Wait, what is happening?? This is why I don't usually have conversations at this time of day. I seriously hate you!


	4. The one in a tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments so far!

Chloe (19.55): Why is it in a tree?  
Beca (19.55): Why is what in a tree? Where the fuck are you??  
Chloe (19.56): The little kissy song!  
Beca (19.57): Are you high?  
Chloe (19.57): No silly! The rhyme about being in a tree!  
Beca (19.57): ???  
Chloe (19.59): The one that goes like "Beca and Chloe sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Beca-or-Chloe-bc-we'd-both-be-baby-mamas with the babies carriage!"  
Beca (20.01): Dude why did you say our names???  
Chloe (20.02): Bc you're the one I'm texting! Obviously ;-)  
Beca (20.02): Oh  
Chloe (20.03): Have you ever done it?  
Beca (20.03): Done what?  
Chloe (20.05): Haha, kissed someone in a tree!  
Beca (20.05): No that’s weird  
Chloe (20.06): Totes weird! Spiders! You might get a branch stuck somewhere ;-)  
Beca (20.08): Hey maybe that's how Aubrey got a stick up her ass?  
Chloe (20.09): Be nice. You love each other really  
Beca (20.10): Ummmm sure whatever  
Chloe (20.10): Do you think it's because it rhymes with G?  
Beca (20.12): What rhymes with G? Are you sure you're not high? Did you have some of those special brownies again?  
Chloe (20.13): Tree rhymes with k-i-s-s-i-n-G  
Beca (20.14): You're so fucking weird man  
Beca (20.20): Chlo? Are you sulking bc I called you weird?  
Beca (20.22): You know I don't mean it like an insult right?  
Beca (20.23): It's just something I say, I don't mean it in a bad way  
Beca (20.25): CHLOE??  
Chloe (20.27): Relax sweetie pie, my mom called :-) She says hi  
Chloe (20.28): You're so cute, look at you stressing out that I was upset with you  
Beca (20.29): Was not  
Beca (20.29): Shut it Beale  
Chloe (20.30): Are you a good kisser?  
Beca (20.33): I repeat, shut it Beale  
Chloe (20.34): You know singers are typically very good kissers. Tongue dexterity. Kissing.....and other stuff  
Beca (20.37): Are you teasing me?  
Chloe (20.38): Maybe  
Chloe (20.38): Do you like being teased?  
Beca (20.39): No. Obviously.  
Chloe (20.41): I do  
Chloe (20.41): In bed I mean  
Chloe (20.42): I'm an amazing kisser too FYI  
Beca (20.43): I don't even know what you want me to say to that  
Chloe (20.46): Are you thinking about it now? Kissing me?  
Beca (20.47): ???  
Beca (20.47): I wasn't  
Chloe (20.49): But you are now?  
Beca (20.53): Oh my god, Chloe!  
Chloe (20.54): Yeah baby say my name ;-)  
Beca (20.54): Dude!!!  
Chloe (20.55): Mitchell, you still haven’t answered whether you’re thinking about kissing me  
Beca (20.56): Stop texting me. I've got some stuff to do for work  
Chloe (20.59): First, you've been texting me for like an hour now so you're not busy with "work stuff"  
Chloe (21.01): And secondly...  
Chloe (21.01): YOU STILL HAVEN’T ANSWERED ME!!


	5. The very first Bechloe text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A post-activities fair, pre-Titanium text from Bechloe!

Chloe (12.15): I saw you today... ;-)

Beca (12.39): Who is this?

Chloe (12.43): Your favorite person

Beca (12.47): I don’t have a favorite person

Chloe (12.48): You do now!

Beca (12.50): Seriously dude I don’t know you, stop texting me 

Chloe (12.51): You don’t know me yet, but I think we’ll be BFF’s!

Beca (12.51): No, now fuck off weirdo

Chloe (12.53): Becky Becky Becky that’s no way to speak to a friend

Beca (12.56): It’s Beca, not Becky. Besides, I don’t have friends in this dump of a college and if I did I’d have your number programmed in my phone already. Dipshit.

Chloe (12.57): Oh Beca! That’s suits you more than Becky. It’s pretty! I got your number from Luke after I saw you going into the radio station this morning

Beca (12.57): Remind me to kill Luke for giving my number to a random stalker 

Chloe (12.58): Haha you’re so cute and funny! It’s Chloe from the Bellas booth!

Beca (13.00): Well, Chloe from the Bellas booth, I’m not cute or funny. You sound too enthusiastic to be the bitchy one so I’m guessing you’re the other one?

Chloe (13.01): You don’t remember me that much? I’m just “the other one”? Boo, people always remember meeting me ;-)

Beca (13.03): Red hair with giant blue eyes, I remember 

Chloe (13.04): Yay! So I will see you at auditions?

Beca (13.08): Nah I don’t sing

Chloe (13.10): I bet ya do! Come try out anyway, it’ll be great to see you

Beca (13.11): No way man. Ain’t happenin.

Chloe (13.14): Are you busy tonight?

Beca (13.15): No I don’t want to do whatever it is 

Chloe (13.19): Ah come on! It’s a guy from my Comp Lit classes 21st so there’s gonna be lots of alcohol and we’ll be dancing like crazy people! It’ll be fun!

Beca (13.21): You take comparative literature?

Chloe (13.21): Yep. You too?

Beca (13.22): Eww no

Beca (13.23): I don’t even wanna be here. I wanna be in LA making music. Borden is a total waste of time and I hate it here. I’m stuck here for a year then I can go. I’ll be out of here so fast.

Chloe (13.25): That sounds tough, but why not try enjoy yourself while you’re here?

Beca (13.27): Frat parties aren’t my scene but thanks for asking I guess

Chloe (13.29): Or you could join a club? Like the Bellas! Hint hint!

Beca (13.32): You don’t give up, do you? Anyway I gotta run. Not literally. I mean like, I gotta go.

Chloe (13.35): Ok sweetie, I’ll see you around campus? 

Beca (13.37): Maybe. It sounds like you’ve already been spying on me anyway. Weirdo.

Chloe (13.40): Haha! I was with my fwb Tom, he’s RA at Baker Hall - do you know him? Anyway, I recognised you from the activities fair and saw you going in the radio station and wanted to get to know you better! Tom and Luke are friends plus Luke hooked up with Aubrey that one time, we’re all a great big happy family here at Barden!

Beca (13.45): Sure, whatever, I’ll take your word for it. Can I go nap now?

Chloe (13.47): Of course, I’m going to meet Tom now for a lil stress release. If you know what I mean ;-)

Beca (13.48): Great. Thanks for that information.

Chloe (13.50): Byeeeeeeeeee Becs, I hope to see you very soon!


	6. The one where they added a legacy

Chloe (18.35): We added a legacy!!!

Beca (19.29): I don’t know what that means

Chloe (20.12): We’re celebrating at the trebles pool party, where r u?

Beca (20.37): Im with Jesse

Chloe (20.39): Jesse’s here!

Beca (20.53): Umm. That’s what I meant, like is Jesse there. Typo.

Chloe (21.00): I thought u were with him today but he said he thought you were with us, where’ve you been?

Beca (21.05): Just school stuff. I’m on my way

Chloe (21.11): School stuff, what?? Beca Mitchell doesn’t do school stuff!

Beca (21.26): lol

Chloe (21.33): Did you just say “lol”?? What’s going on? You’ve never said “lol” in your life. Is this code? Have you been kidnapped?

Beca (21.38): Relax, I’m almost here. Get me a drink ready and you can tell me all about whatever this legacy thing is

Chloe (21.40): Wooioooo


	7. The one with Beca’s lady jam

Beca (22.52): Stop it. Seriously. Enough.

Chloe (23.09): What?

Beca (23.10): Don’t act all innocent. You’ve been playing Titanium on repeat for like an hour now. Stop it.

Chloe (23.12): You can hear??

Beca (23.14): Your bedroom is directly below mine. Amy keeps commenting on you playing the same song over and over. Luckily that’s all we can hear. I told her I’ve put it in a new mash-up and you’re coming up with dance routine. But enough now!

Chloe (23.15): I’m stressed out. Or I was stressed out. I’m relaxing now

Beca (23.17): Seriously Chloe turn the song off. Wait. Are you “jamming” while I’m texting you???

Chloe (23.18): Won’t be long 

Beca (23.32): Chloe Elizabeth Beale. Turn. It. Off.

Chloe (23.34): Yea soon

Beca (23.35): Right, I’ve had enough. Amy’s gone to Bumpers. I’m gonna put my own lady jam on.

Chloe (23.36): Wait, what?

Beca (23.38): That’s right. Two can play that game.

Chloe (23.41): Are you for real?

Chloe (23.42): I can’t hear anything

Chloe (23.42): I don’t believe you

Chloe (23.43): Beca?

Chloe (23.45): You’re faking! You’re not doing anything

Beca (23.47): I never fake it when I’m jamming, Beale ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> More texting conversations to follow?


End file.
